In an existing liquid ejection apparatus, a liquid ejection head ejects liquid and a liquid circulation device circulates the liquid through a circulation path. The liquid ejection apparatus adjusts a liquid pressure of a nozzle of the liquid ejection head by using a pump for adjusting the pressure in a plurality of tanks provided in the circulation path. However, if the capacity of the pump changes over time, it is difficult to adjust the liquid pressure.